


I Heard Everything

by somethingfamiliar



Series: Treacle Tart & Green Apples [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Awkwardness, Baby Teddy Lupin, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Mates, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor Original Character(s), Omega Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Switch Harry, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, a bit of smut, a lot of smut i lied, awkward everything, basically harry and draco raise a child, but near the end, draco is lowkey pining, harry potter is fucked, i love teddy lupin, its teddy, jks its highkey, mated, minor linny, mpreg?? who knows, teddy lupin is clueless, there will be more linny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingfamiliar/pseuds/somethingfamiliar
Summary: A battle for legal custody, an immense lack of sleep and insane awkwardness seems like something Harry would be used to by now- with all that he's been through. Being mated should be fine, they would be a perfect couple, right? Of course adding a baby Metamorphmagus into the mix wouldn't be a problem. Alas, Harry always was good at wishful thinking, Draco was better at facing the truth- sort of.





	I Heard Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this may be a little slow and if you're here for the smut then it's a but near the end, but I assure you it's cute. Teddy Lupin is also one of my favourite characters ever, I hope I can make him one of yours because yehet he cute. Anyway enjoy and there will be a third and final part to this (With a bunch more smut because I am SINNING anyway), lol stay tuned.
> 
> // Also I haven't proofread it all yet, please bear with me //

Harry scanned the letter, reading and rereading it several times as Draco sat across the room reading one with the same context. They were staying calm, they really were, despite the literal smell of tension in the bedroom at that very moment.  
“I- Draco- what do we do?” Harry stuttered, turning the letter over in his hands as he caught keywords of the text; custody, legal ownership, blood relative and court hearing, were the ones that stuck out the most.  
“I don’t- I don’t know,” He paused for a moment as he stared at the horizon blankly, “For once, I don’t know what we do.” It’d been a while since they’d mated, but that didn’t mean there was perfect harmony between them. They still had their fair share of disagreements and unresolved issues and the fact that they were so much as thinking of bringing a child into their mess was almost laughable. It was two weeks until they were to graduate and the court hearing was in 3 days, they honestly didn’t know what they were going to do.  
“I-I’ll get Hermione. She’ll know what to do.” Harry quickly left the room, running down the corridor to Hermione and Ron’s bedroom, knocking frantically as he got to the door. In a few moments he came face-to-face with Ron, Hermione close behind.  
“What’s up mate? Why do you look so panicked? I swear that if you want us in on some weird mating ritual, it’s not gonna ha-” Ron started,  
“Draco and I have to adopt Teddy.” Harry burst out, suddenly feeling like he might cry.  
“Are you okay?” Harry spun around at the sound of Draco’s voice, “I sensed that you were upset and I panicked, I can go.” He muttered, looking between Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
“Don’t go. This includes you too, Draco, I-I’m scared.” Harry whispered back, not meeting his eyes, but noticing how Hermione had begun to look worried how the corner of his eye. Draco enveloped him in a hug, stroking his fingers through the tangle of Harry’s hair for a moment.  
“I’ll put the kettle on.” Hermione hummed, smiling at the both of them as Ron opened the door wider for them to come in.  
Ron sat opposite Harry, reading the letters carefully, a deep furrow in his brows as he nibbled a biscuit distractedly.  
“But you’ve only just mated and you’re both still so young.” Hermione hummed quietly. Harry nodded his agreement, interlocking his fingers with Draco’s under the woven blanket that lay across their lap.  
“Well I suppose it’s the same as my parents, really. I just don’t know how this will work. Draco and I aren’t even living together and we’ve only been mated for a couple of months and we can’t let him be put in an adoption home and- oh my god, what if he turns out like Voldemort?” Harry rushed, only falling quiet when he focused on Draco’s thumb running across his knuckles, soothingly.  
“Harry we won’t let that happen…” She trailed off, gaze suddenly falling to Draco with a worried expression, “Draco have you thought about it?” He noticed how her eyes flickered down to his forearm and suddenly his jaw dropped.  
“I- No, I didn’t even think.” He paused, looking at the expanse pale skin on his forearm, revealing the slashed skin from it’s glamour, “Oh my god, Hermione, what are we going to do? We’ll never win the case, shit, Harry I’m-I’m so sorry.” Draco choked out, tears falling slowly down his face as he turned to Harry. Fuck, this was not good, Harry thought to himself. He brought Draco into his arms letting him sob into his shoulder quietly.  
“Draco, don’t panic. We still have so many other ways around this, don’t jump to conclusion.” Hermione said, reaching over Harry to stroke Draco’s hair out of his face. She knew that this was part of his Omega showing and recalled how Harry had mentioned how sensitive and emotional Draco’s Omega truly was. Ron looked up from his seat on the floor, taking in his surroundings for a moment before he decided to speak,  
“We have three days to prepare a bomb-ass statement to sway the jury that you’re capable of taking care of Teddy. The rest can all be figured out later, we just need to get him out of the adoption system first.” Draco, Harry and Hermione stared at him with wide-eyes, a little shocked at the fact Ron had managed to calmly handle the situation. He frowned at their expressions,  
“Didn’t you hear me? We have three days to create a statement, that means we need to get started!” He stood, rushing to the door, “I’ll get Ginny and Luna, we need all the help we can get. Hey, Draco, do you think Blaise and Pansy will mind helping? Doesn’t matter, I’ll ask them anyway.” And with that he bolted out the door, leaving the group speechless and confused.  
Four hours into their studying there was a knock at the door, Luna stood from her seat on the floor to answer it. The group had fallen silent again as they went back to studying.  
“Harry, Draco. May I have a word?” Luna stood awkwardly at the door as a tall man in a fitted suit spoke. Everyone’s eyes fell to him and Harry growled at the way his eyes lingered a little to long on Draco.  
“Who are you?” Draco spoke up, resting a hand on Harry’s thigh to try and calm him. Luna frowned at the man, carefully evaluating his mannerisms. He cleared his throat switching his briefcase into the opposite hand,  
“I apologise, I’m Keagan Sander, Head Manager of the Ministry of Magic’s Adoption Centre for Children and Adolescents. I suppose you’ve been informed of the court case?” He spoke smoothly, not making eye contact with anyone in the room but Draco and Harry. They both nodded in unison as Draco’s panic flared inside his chest, causing Harry to flinch. Ginny noticed,  
“Okay then, Sander, what is it you need?” She replied shortly, making her seem the most intimidating out of the group of them. Keagan licked his lips carefully, not sparing her so much as a side glance,  
“I need you both to retract your statements for Master Teddy Lupin’s custody.” He said matter-of-factly, watching as Hermione frowned at him as if he were joking. Ginny actually laughed, holding back the urge to push the man out of the door.  
“I’m sorry, miss, is the matter of legal custody a joke to you?” Keagan snapped, turning on Ginny in an instant, little did he know how thick-skinned she was.  
“Oh you think I’m laughing because legal custody is a joke? Oh no, Mr Sander, you’re the joke here. You come in here, demanding to talk to Draco and Harry and then ask them both to drop their statements? You don’t have a lot of people skills do you.” She keeled over in another fit of giggles, causing Keagan to grit his teeth in frustration.  
“And this is the exact reason I hate adolescents, they know not one thing of how to raise a child. If you’re given the custody of Teddy, I hope you suffer.” Luna rolled her eyes not even feeling a little bit threatened by his words. Keagan made to leave, pausing for a moment as Ron began whispering to Hermione,  
“I can’t believe Harry killed the Dark Lord to put up with this bullshit.” He watched in anger as Hermione nodded in agreement.  
“Anyway, are you done yet, Sanders? Can you leave?” Ginny questioned outspokenly. Keagan flipped his gaze back to her and opened his mouth, momentarily, before changing his mind and leaving the room.  
“Well, that was pleasant.” Luna smiled, shaking her head as she came to sit down on the floor again. Harry turned to Draco, stroking his face to calm his nerves and slow his racing heart.  
They stood as the judge entered the room. A tall woman dressed in a long black coat entered behind him, carrying a bundle of blankets, blue-turquoise hair sprouting from beneath the fabric. Draco held his breath,  
“We have been notified by authorities that two parties have merged- Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were recently mated and are now opposing the Ministry of Magic’s Adoption Centre of Children and Adolescents as one party. We will start by questioning why Mr Sanders would think it best for Master Lupin to stay in the Adoption system...”  
The hearing went on and things were much of the same notion, questions asked and clear answers made by each party. Draco had noticed how big of a fan the judge was of Harry’s, but was currently counting it in their favour and trying to tamper down his Omega that was begging Alpha not to run off with the strange man in robes- not that Harry had so much as picked up on it, of course. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Blaise and Pansy sat in the stands behind the pair, watching carefully as opposing party began to chatter panickedly between themselves. The judge called order, making Harry and Draco jump,  
“Order in the court. The jury and I have made our decision on some certain terms. If the terms are met we will grant custody to the party.” He paused, watching as Mr Sanders face morphed into a look of defeat, he knew he’d lost, “Mr Harry Potter and Mr Draco Malfoy will be granted full custody on the terms that Master Teddy Lupin is fully looked after during the Alpha and Omega’s heats. Those in favour, please raise your hand.” Draco felt for Harry’s hand under the table, interlocking their fingers tightly as they looked up from the desk. The jury was filled with raised hands, spare the odd one or two. Harry’s face broke into a wide grin and he turned to Draco who was mirroring his expression, fighting the urge to kiss him right there.  
“Draco, he’s ours, he’s really ours.” Harry uttered, pulling Draco into his arms as the bustle of witches and wizards surrounded them to hand the stack of legal documents.  
Harry woke to the sound of Teddy crying, mid-way through the night and sat, cross-legged, to cradle him in his arms.  
“You seem to be alright with children,” Draco commented sleepily from the armchair, Harry jumping slightly.  
“What are you still doing up, Draco?” He’d expected the Omega to have gone to bed or gone home, they’d agreed that Harry would look after Teddy for tonight, the rest was to be worked out later. Mrs Weasley had insisted they stay at her house for at least the first night to help them get to grips with looking after a child, and really, what better person to help look after a child than one who raised seven? He shrugged and stood, making his way across the room to the bed Harry was sat on.  
“It’s not that I don’t trust you, It’s just I trust myself more.” Draco seated himself across from Harry, mirroring his position and showing off his famous smirk. Harry rolled his eyes and looked down at Teddy who was still crying, raucously.  
“Can you get some warm milk?” Harry asked, frowning at Teddy’s relentless cries as Draco watched carefully. He nodded, muttering about how ‘they needed to eat too’ as he left the room.  
The following morning, Draco had woken early, taking Teddy from Harry’s arms as he began to cry again, gently pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead. He knew that Harry had barely slept that night, scared he might drop Teddy or something equally as stupid. They had decided to move to Malfoy Manor as soon as possible and as much as Draco loved the warm feeling of the Weasley home, he did miss home. Not to mention, it’d be the first time he’d be returning home in over a year, by his mother’s request. Harry stirred, hair falling in his eyes as he scrunched his eyes.  
“Mh, What’s the ti- Where’s Teddy?” Harry suddenly sat bolt upright, fully awake in the shortest amount of time Draco had ever seen. He let out a snort of laughter at Harry’s panic, waiting for him to notice Teddy was in his arms. He let out a long sigh, collapsing back against the sheets in relief.  
“Ah, so we now know who the worried mother is in this relationship.” Draco remarked, turning on his heel to make his way downstairs. He smiled as Harry let out an exaggerated gasp,  
“How could you even say that!” He sassed, covering his mouth in mock-horror.  
By midday, the three of them were packed and ready to floo to Malfoy Manor, Harry barely restraining his sudden uproar of nerves. Draco thanked the Weasley family, hugging Mrs Weasley tightly as she wished him luck with Teddy.  
“Now, remember if you need anything-” She began for the umpteenth time.  
“You’re just a floo call away and you’ll be there in the blink of an eye?” Draco finished with a gentle smile. She smiled back and cradled his face, motheringly,  
“It’s as if you already knew!” Her face brightened as Harry came towards them with Teddy in his arms. When they were ready to leave, Draco pushed Harry forward, making sure Teddy was wrapped warmly in the blankets.  
“Now is really no time to be dawdling.” His tone seemed a little nervous as if he were scared to be going home, “I don’t know what state the Manor will be in when we get there, so don’t make me panic more.” Draco murmured, pressing a hand to his chest as he felt the wave of anxiety that swelled in Harry’s chest. He smiled gently, standing by and telling Harry to “say ‘Malfoy Manor’ like a human not a hippogriff” before offering him the bowl of powder. Draco followed moments later, materialising in the ashes behind Harry and the bundle of blankets containing Teddy. The room was warm and decorated tastefully with armchairs and various coffee tables. The Christmas decorations from 8 months ago were still hanging and levitating hauntingly from picture frames, Draco blinked before waving his hand to vanish them. Harry collapsed into an armchair breathlessly as he pulled away the blankets from Teddy’s face. Draco watched, suspiciously as Teddy's hair began changing colours rapidly, almost sensing danger. He hadn't noticed it before and, now aware, rushed to Harry's side pushing away the blanket to cradle Teddy’s face. Harry looked up and bit his lip as Draco stroked Teddy's hair from his eyes with an expression of sudden worry.  
“Did you not notice it before? It’s been doing that since the court hearing. Do you think it's a problem?” Harry whispered as Draco passed him Teddy's milk bottle and shook his head. It shouldn't hurt him, should it? He'd never met a metamorphmagus, apart from Nymphadora, but he'd not even properly met her. Metamorphmagi were rare and he didn't seem to think Harry had had a great deal of conversation with Tonks about it either, maybe this would be harder than he thought.  
The cutlery chimed as Draco pulled his head away from the side of the armchair he'd fallen asleep in, looking down to find Teddy stirring and knowing he'd wake soon.  
“Good evening.” Harry smiled, watching as Draco rubbed his eyes and readjusted Teddy to shake back the feeling in his dead arm. Draco hummed as Harry moved to take Teddy from him, sitting back down across from him.  
“What's the time? I'm starving.” Draco said tiredly as he pushed himself up in the armchair, Harry trying not to notice the way his shirt slipped up to reveal a sliver of toned, pale skin.  
“Just after 10 I think.” Harry replied, dragging his eyes back to Teddy as he watched his eyes flutter open, “Look who's awake.” Draco leant down to Teddy as he made a note that his hair was changing colour a lot less rapidly than earlier. They settled into a comfortable silence as Draco began to fill his plate and thank Harry for asking for food to be prepared.  
“Master Malfoy, sir, is it okay that we should transfigure a crib for Master Lupin, sir?” Mason questioned before he went to leave. Draco nodded politely and placed his plate on the table,  
“Ah yes, I think the master bedroom should do and Harry can have the Guest room opposite mine. Harry, do you need anything else?” Draco turned back to Harry as Mason waited patiently for Harry’s answer. He sat silently for a moment, trying to hold back the initial disappointment of having to sleep in a separate room from Draco, hoping he hadn’t felt it too. He began to think about it a little more and came to realise that they had only slept in the same bed when they were in heat or rut. Even at the Weasley’s they hadn’t shared a bed.  
“Harry? Are you still with us?” Draco stared at him, eyebrows furrowed as Harry finally came to his senses and tried to think up a decipherable response.  
“W-well Teddy could probably use some nappies? The muggle ones should do fine, I can run out if you want?” Harry looked up at Draco as he pursed his lips. Draco was lost in thought as he tried to think of alternative to use other than muggle nappies. Harry watched him carefully, Mason standing between with a frown, wringing his hands and backing away a little. Draco turned to Mason abruptly,  
“Mason, when my mother raised me, what was her alternative to muggle nappies?” Draco responded. Harry recoiled and began wondering whether there even was an alternative.  
“Well, she used-um- she used the renewables from Miss Florence’s shop, but the shop was closed a while back when Miss Florence died. No one is seem to be taking her place since the war, Master Malfoy.” The house elf lowered his eyes, with a look somewhere between anxiety and embarrassment. Draco turned back to Harry,  
“We’ll just need to scourgify every fifteen minutes or-so, then.” Harry looked up at him, horrified.  
“Is this because they’re muggle inventions? Are you crazy Malfoy? It’s a nappy! A godda-”  
“Watch your language in front of Teddy please!” Draco shot back, becoming increasingly more irritated. He wasn’t about to change his pure-blood ways because a child was in the Malfoy household. Yes, Harry was his mate, but that didn’t mean he had to obey every one of his orders. They were both still different people, after all, and they knew the time would eventually come for them to have their first argument.  
“Draco, this is pathetic. Just let me run down to a store and ge-”  
“Harry, I said no!” Interrupting was clearly one of Draco’s newly adopted talents. He turned from Harry, leaving the room with the house elf in tow as Teddy started to cry from the sudden uproar. The door was shut with a harsh slam.  
“Shh, It’s okay. You’re alright.” Harry looked down, aware that since the uproar, Teddy’s hair had started to change colours uncontrollably again. Harry had wanted to avoid an argument with Draco for as long as possible, but it was bound to happen. He could feel Draco’s sadness in the pit of his stomach and he was sure Draco could feel his own.  
He returned an hour later, a book in his hand and an expression of confusion masking his face.  
“Draco, listen, I didn’t know that something-” Harry started with the intent of telling him how he didn’t realise that something like the nappy situation would affect him so much, but stopped short as Draco held up a hand and took the seat across from him.  
“If it doesn’t matter, then let’s not talk about it.” Draco flicked through the pages, not looking at Harry, but occasionally throwing worried glances at Teddy’s hair. Harry felt slightly hurt by Draco’s mannerisms and withdrew, feeling his heart drop a little and began chewing on his lower lip. Draco looked up after a moment of Harry’s silence. He had a bad-damn-way of showing it, but he really did love Harry and he knew it wasn’t just because they were mated. It wasn’t like his parents relationship, Draco had felt something before mating with him. Maybe that was what scared him. Harry sighed, closing his eyes as his head hit the back of the seat.  
“Harry, do not fall asleep now, we have something to figure out. Once it’s sorted you can go to bed, but you aren’t to shut an eyelid for any longer than 10 seconds before then.” Draco still wasn’t looking at him and had begun to accio numerous books from the shelves around them and leaving them open over the table. Harry sighed, slightly agitated now, ducking away from volumes of Wizardry Encyclopedia M, and Potions For Purebloods.  
“Draco, what are you doing? Why aren’t I allowed to sleep?” He sounded like he’d given up and, in Draco’s defence, it couldn’t just be from their arguing. Harry’s eyes scanned over the books and the look on Draco’s face. He looked perplexed, exactly the way Hermione looked when studying; like she wanted to absorb all the information and get something done. He frowned,  
“Teddy. His hair. I need to know…” Draco was engrossed in a large leather bound book that was pressed tightly into his hands and had began writing notes on a piece of crumpled parchment. His hand flew at an increasing speed and he kept looking over at the opened books on the table and then diverting his gaze towards Teddy’s head.  
“Draco, please just calm down. We know he’s a metamorphmagus, what are you trying to do here?” Harry leant forward in his chair, hair ruffled, looking between Draco, the books, Teddy and then back to Draco. He threw down a book in dismay,  
“Harry isn’t it obvious?” He spoke with a sentiment that made Harry think he was being the most oblivious person in the world, magical and muggle. When Harry didn’t reply, he continued.  
“Well, Teddy’s a metamorphmagus, which we already know, but he should be changing his appearance if and when he pleases to, but that’s clearly not how this is panning out. I’ve just read that ‘even from a young age the child can change their hair colour with ease and are able to control it from birth’, but Teddy isn’t… or can’t, that’s what I haven’t worked out yet. Metamorphmagi are extremely rare, so naturally we don’t have a lot of information or resources to work with.” Harry looked down at the piles of books and parchments that covered the table and then looked up at Draco, raising an eyebrow.  
“Okay, I understand now. What should I do?” Harry looked anywhere in the room but at Draco, still feeling the shifting feeling of uncomfort from their argument. Draco looked at him, surprised,  
“Oh, well let’s put Teddy to bed and we can observe from there. I want to know his reaction to not being held against someone for some time.” Draco stood, gathering his things and gesturing for Harry to follow him.  
“This way. Your room is across from mine and Teddy’s is at the end of our corridor. We’ll both be within seconds from his bedroom at all times. The nearest kitchens are down the stairs and on the far right from the entrance hall. Oh, and both yours and Teddy’s rooms are equipped with ensuites and if you need anything then let me or a house elf know, but don’t you even think about putting a muggle diaper on my cousin, okay?” Draco stopped at a door at the end of a corridor and turned to smirk at him as Harry rolled his eyes.  
“Draco, one day you’ll have to wake up realise that muggles aren’t as evil, insufferable and brain-dead as you think. Not everyone in this world is against you.” Harry rambled, pushing past Draco as he entered Teddy’s room. Draco stood in the doorway thinking for a few seconds and heard Harry lay Teddy on a changing mat as he whispered ‘Ah shit,’ and ‘scourgify!’.  
“Harry what did I say about your language in fr-” He stopped as he evaluated Harry’s state of a piss-ridden shirt and a seemingly proud Teddy.  
“I think you can let me off this time Draco…” Draco rolled his eyes and sauntered towards him, casting a scourgify to Harry’s shirt then frowning at the smell.  
“Well child-piss is clearly a lot stronger than I realised, hang on.” Draco coughed as Harry put some distance between him and the other two. Draco rapidly left the room, Teddy and Harry staring after him,  
“Here, wear this.” Draco entered, tossing Harry a t-shirt that looked an awful lot like a muggle one. Harry turned as Draco approached Teddy and attempted to clear up the mess that Harry had ‘brought upon himself’. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, trying to avoid the stains and leaving him shirtless.  
“Harry, will you-” Draco stopped short as his eyes fell upon Harry’s toned, scarred back. Of course, it was nothing he hadn’t seen before, it was just that when he had seen it, Harry or himself had been horny messes that couldn’t control themselves. They’d only ever seen one another when they were in need of release and this wasn’t one of those times. Harry turned to face him, fumbling with the shirt that he’d been given. Draco was staring, he knew he was, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Harry, as usual, was oblivious. Always oblivious.  
“Will I... ? Are you going to finish that sentence or should I guess what it might be?” He paused, Draco’s eyes trained on his waist, “You have a good taste in clothes for someone so against muggle products.” Harry gave a half smile and pulled the t-shirt over his head quickly, Draco finally coming to his senses. Of course he had good taste in clothing, he was a gay Pureblood, what did Harry expect?  
“The-the books, I left them in my bedroom, do you mind grabbing them?” Draco tried not to stutter, but this was all becoming increasingly harder than what he had initially expected. Harry nodded and left the room.  
“Crap, this can’t get any worse. I need to control myself.” Draco whispered to Teddy, lifting him to the crib and laying him down gently.  
“Here, I think I got them all.” Harry stepped back into the room to find Draco in an armchair next to Teddy's crib, watching him crying with a pained expression.  
“Draco, what are you doing? Have you gone deaf! The child is crying, comfort him!” Harry whispered harshly whilst thrusting the books into Draco's arms and rushing to the crib.  
“No Harry. We have to leave him a bit. I know it's stupid, but leaving them can cause babies to settle. Here, it says it right here.” He pointed to a paragraph in a book Harry had just handed him, noticing how Draco was battling his emotions and trying to fight off the overwhelming urge to go and grab Teddy and hold him to his chest until he stopped crying. Instead, he sat in the armchair with a look of distress as Harry came to stand in front of him. Harry had remembered being told to do something like this back when he babysat their neighbours child. It amused him that Draco refused to use a diaper, but as soon as it came to muggle tactics he'd adopted them without so much as a second thought. Harry sat across from him in the window seat, mirroring the pained look on Draco's face.  
“Draco, I can't-we can't leave him like this.” Harry's face held a look that made him seem as though he might cry. Draco met his eyes, warily,  
“Harry, just stick it out 5 more minutes then we can give him as much love as we both know he deserves.” He paused for a moment, studying Harry closely, “A-are you okay?” Harry dropped his gaze and his vision began to blur with tears. Draco was next to Harry in a flash noticing that something wasn't right.  
“I'm- yeah, I'm fine-don't worry.” Harry wasn't fine and Draco had instantly seen through his lies,  
“What's wrong?” He watched as a tear slid down his cheek, a sad smile playing on his lips.  
“I just-I just remember my aunt and uncle ignoring my crying all the time, but as soon as Dudley so much as frowned, they'd be all over him. I never really had that sort of childhood comfort and I really want Teddy to have it. It's stupid, it's only a sleeping tactic, I'm sorry. I told you it didn't really matter.” Draco looked at him wide eyed, forgetting for a moment that this boy was an Alpha. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like to be ignored your entire childhood whilst someone living under the same roof as you was being spoilt with everything you could never have. Draco honestly would've set a cruciatus curse on Dudley if he'd have grown up on Privet Drive.  
“Dr-Draco, listen! Oh god, do you hear it?” Harry spoke in an excited whisper, running the back of his hand across his face and standing quietly, tugging at Draco's elbow.  
“Harry, it's silent, there's nothing-” that's when it hit him. Teddy was fast asleep in his crib. His tiny hands in fists against the steady rising and falling of his chest.  
“Look at his hair! Oh my god, Draco!” Harry was trying desperately to whisper, but failing miserably. Draco looked down at his cousin, frowning at Harry's excitement. Then he saw why. Teddy was sporting curly messy waves identical to Harry’s, but the messy curls weren't brunette, they were the exact same shade as Malfoy's uncombed, for once, blonde locks.  
They’d both decided to retire to their rooms once they’d done the acceptable amount of marvelling over Teddy and proceeding to cast amplifying charms as to be able to hear if Teddy was to be awoken.  
“Hermione and Ron haven’t brought your clothes over yet, so you can borrow something if you like?” Draco was trying desperately not to be awkward. Harry turned in his doorway.  
“Oh don't worry, is it okay if I just wear this shirt?” Harry normally just slept naked. The Weasley household had more to care about than Harry Potter sleeping naked in their spare room, but he thought he might have to break that habit if he was sleeping less than 15 metres from Draco’s bed when they weren’t in heat. Draco nodded and they exchanged ‘goodnights’ before shutting their doors. Harry sunk down onto the bed. The room was gorgeous, a large fireplace, a beautiful king-sized bed with silk sheets and an ensuite that looked as if it was made entirely of Ivory. It really was beautiful. His hands ran through his hair as he let out a breathy sigh. His heart sank as he realised that maybe Draco didn’t share entirely the same feelings for him. He stood and stripped himself of his jeans, leaving him in his boxers and Draco’s t-shirt. It was almost impossible to ignore the fact that it smelt distinctly of the boy across the hallway and all Harry wanted was to have him in his arms.  
Draco sat up, shaking himself from a nightmare as he stood. He was drenched in sweat and his top and cotton joggers were sticking to him uncomfortably. His feet made their way to the bathroom as if in routine and he splashed cold water over his face. A small rustling began to make its way through the amplifying charm and he remembered that Teddy was in the next room, that'd make him feel better. He shut his bedroom door behind him and walked the short distance to Teddy’s room, pushing open the door. His eyes fell upon the armchair, but was surprised to find a brunette figure snuggled silently into to the fabric with his eyes closed. Harry stirred as he heard the door shut and avoided opening his eyes. He was finally in a nightmare-less sleep and he wasn't about to lose that. Draco rolled his eyes as he looked at Potter in his t-shirt and boxers, desperately trying to keep his eyes from staying on his form for too long. It was difficult, to say the least. They were mated, after all, and he should be able to stare at Harry for as long as he wanted, but something told him not to. He summoned a house elf and requested a cup of coffee, knowing that he'd slept about as much as he would that night and caffeine didn't affect him nearly as much as anyone he knew.  
“D-Draco? What are you doing here?” Harry squinted at him due to his tired state and lack of glasses. The moonlight caught Draco's pale skin and reflected it from where he was sat in the window seat.  
“Probably the same as you.” He said shortly. It was 4am and he wasn't exactly in the mood for explanations or a heart-to-heart.  
“Night terrors?” Potter, however, had other ideas. Draco nodded curtly and the house elf reappeared with his coffee and the rest in a filter with an extra mug, presumably for Harry. They both took a mug and slipped into a comfortable silence until Teddy began to wake and then cry, hair once again changing colours erratically.  
“I'll get him.” Harry said as they both put down their mugs and Draco cleared his books from the window seat so Harry could sit with Teddy beside him. Draco's eyes wandered across the lawn outside and only looked up when he felt Harry's weight dip the cushion beside him.  
“Shh, Teddy it's okay, baby. You're okay. Me and Draco are here, it's okay sweetheart.” Harry cooed lifting a leg on to the window seat to tuck under the other as he held Teddy against his shoulder, Draco observing with a faint smile. The trace of the smile immediately dropped when he noticed Teddy's hair again. He voiced his thoughts, suddenly leaving the room to get some parchment, a quill and a muddled stack of books. Once Draco returned, he was seated much closer and Harry noticed that their knees brushed a few times, Draco was too engrossed in his neat scribbles. Harry brought Teddy into his arms so Draco could observe him better, causing Draco to eagerly lean forward, their foreheads bumping as they watched their baby Metamorphmagus. They stayed like this until the sun rose, marking the morning daylight and only moving when Harry's arm went dead or Draco needed to crack his knuckles causing Harry to cringe and Draco to smirk at him.  
“Breakfast then?” Draco finally said in a husky voice, putting down his quill as Teddy began wriggling awake in Harry's arms. Harry let out a sigh and began setting Teddy down on the changing mat as Draco disappeared to his room for a moment.  
“Hey, Draco! This isn’t fair, I changed him last time, it’s your turn to try out your ridiculous method…” Harry called out, holding either side of Teddy to stop him from wriggling off the edge of the mat. Footsteps came back down the corridor as he heard Draco sighing rather loudly,  
“Fine. I left a clean shirt on your bed, send a Patronus to remind Ron and Hermione to bring your things when they pick up Teddy.” Draco huffed, nudging Harry aside. Harry shrugged on Draco’s shirt with ease, inhaling his scent and denying the fact that he’d done anything of the sort. He stood and began making his way to the bathroom when he heard a yelp through the amplifying charm. He rolled his eyes, stumbling towards the door reluctantly.  
“What now Dra-” Harry cut off as he came closer to see Draco’s night shirt covered in piss, a look of total disdain and a touch of anger etched on his face. He threw a look at Harry, who was standing with a ghost of a smile and glared back with every inch of his being. He knew he’d regret his next words,  
“Harry, you’re going to go to the nearest muggle store and buy diapers. No questions asked and you’ll never bring it up again. Oh, and, hurry-the-hell-up.” Harry raised his eyebrows in momentary shock and then eased a smile onto his face.  
“Can I borrow a jacket?” Harry yelled, swinging through the doorway.  
“No, get your own-”  
“Thanks Malfoy!” Draco watched as he jogged into Draco’s room and back out again grasping a familiar black trench coat. Not as if it were custom made or anything in particular.  
Seven and a half minutes later, not that Draco was counting, Harry returned with 2 packs of 80 nappies nappies under his arm and a large pack of baby wipes.  
“Take that coat off before you come in. If you so much as got a grubby fingerprint on it, I’ll be using an unforgivable curse on you, Potter.” Malfoy grumbled from across the room as Harry threw the jacket carelessly onto Draco’s bed. He dashed in, looking down at Draco’s stained shirt and smirking.  
“Move over.” Harry murmured, Draco stepped aside, anxious that he’d otherwise be causing an argument that was uncalled for. He watched as Harry’s fingers guided the tabs, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, scared that he might make Teddy cry. Draco was silent.  
A week at the Malfoy residence had proven to be something shy of an adventure. Harry had gotten lost multiple times and Draco was getting consistent in rolling his eyes and repeating “Harry, it's this way, you idiot…” whenever he found him. Teddy was an impressive task for anyone, but especially two young, recently mated, boys. Narcissa was always holed up in her room and Harry had only seen her when she came to retrieve a book from the living room area in the West Wing, he never missed the spark that appeared in Draco's eyes at her presence.  
“What’s the date today?” They were sat in Teddy's room, Harry engrossed in a book as Draco fed Teddy.  
“Hm, the 12th, why do you ask?” Harry asked, suddenly placing his book aside and sighing in realisation, “Ah-that we go into heat in 8 days?” He watched as Draco nodded slowly, showing his first ever signs of anxiety of going into heat with Harry. This was, after all, their first heat since they’d mated. Something didn’t feel right, like neither of them were ready for it and almost as if it really would be an awkward situation. Harry had felt it too, but there was no way he’d have that conversation with Draco. Why was it so much easier at Hogwarts, why not now?  
They’d gotten into a consistent routine of sleeping at all the wrong times and taking the occasional nap with Teddy. Harry watched as Draco lay in the armchair with Teddy sprawled comfortably in the crook of his elbow, snuggling his face to Draco’s chest. The silence was suddenly broken by rapid, uneven breaths and Harry stepped closer to find Draco’s face contorting into something of despair. He panicked for a moment, thinking his heat had hit 4 days early, but suddenly realising this was a nightmare. Teddy was still asleep in his arms and he figured that was probably his first move to make. He took Teddy into his arms and placed him in the crib, then he turned back to Draco. He was a mess. His hair clung to his forehead and his breathing was far too uneven. His arms began to grip at the fabric of the chair, his jaw clenching uncomfortably. Harry hated seeing him like this.  
“Draco, Draco wake up! Calm down, you’re okay. It’s just a dream. Wake up.” He was trying to speak calmly and evenly, but panic tinged his voice and he crouched in front of Draco, taking his shoulders and gently shaking him. Draco murmured a string of indecipherable sentences and Harry’s heart was becoming close to pure panic.  
“Draco, Please wake up. Stop, you’re scaring me!” He bought his hand to the nape of Draco’s neck, gently fiddling with his blond locks and biting his tongue harder as he felt the panic and unease in his stomach. Suddenly Draco’s eyes flew open, his hands relaxing, then shaking uncontrollably. Harry let out a long, shaky breath, not letting go of Draco’s neck, but pulling him in so that his forehead was leaning against Harry’s shoulder. His hand snaked around his back and Draco relaxed into his touch. His breathing began to slow as Harry traced shapes onto Draco’s back and Teddy didn’t so much as stir.  
“You’re okay, It was just a dream, Draco. It’s over now, you’re okay.” Harry breathed quietly into Draco’s hair and he thought he might melt at the sound of Harry’s voice so close, breath brushing his neck and a hand curling into the hair at Draco’s nape. He knew it had merely been four weeks since they were last like this, but he missed it and almost felt excited for his heat to start.  
“Teddy, did I hurt him? Tell me he’s okay, oh god I did, didn’t-” Harry studied Draco’s face, realising how drawn and exhausted he looked, he cut him off quickly.  
“He’s fine, Draco. I came in and found you both asleep and when the nightmare started I took him to his crib.” Harry gave a soft smile and reluctantly let go of Draco’s neck, but leaving the hand on his back, just below his shoulder.  
“I-I’m sorry.” Draco let out a sigh, running a hand across his face and through his hair.  
“It’s fine, I just need to know that you’re okay?” Harry’s eyes never left Draco’s face, but Draco was in the process of finding anything else to look at other than Harry’s. His other hand came to rest over Draco’s forearm, right where the mark was. He knew how it was always covered by Glamours and, in a way, he wished he could see it sometimes. Flinching a little, Draco finally looked up. Harry was staring so intently that Draco thought he might burn a hole in his skull, then his gaze softened and for a moment Draco almost wished he could lean in and kiss him.  
Harry stood abruptly as the fireplace made a gushing sound and Hermione appeared in its flames. He jumped back, surprised to see her smiling at him.  
“Harry! How are you? Oh we've missed you, Ron will be along in a bit. Where’s our baby?” Hermione gushed as she threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her back tightly. They spun around to see Ron stepping out the fireplace, looking as if he'd arrived at Buckingham palace,  
“Bloody hell, mate, five star hotel or what? Say, what's that noise?” Ron came to greet Harry, hugging him quickly. He suddenly noticed the sound of Draco murmuring to Teddy through the amplifying charms and smiled as he heard Teddy’s giggles.  
“Just the amplifying charms for Teddy’s room.” Harry beckoned them towards the door as Ron put his trunk at the foot of the bed. They reached the end of the corridor and Hermione desperately tried to hold back her excitement of meeting the Metamorphmagus once again.  
“Harry, can you get-” He stopped short when he saw Ron and Hermione in the doorway. “Oh, hello, how are you both?” Draco asked politely, holding Teddy to his chest.  
“Draco! Oh, I missed him!” Hermione came to meet Draco at the window seat, placing Teddy into her arms. They began to chat and Harry tried to hide the awe that must have been evident on his face for Ron to pinch his arm. He watched as Draco took Teddy back from Hermione as he began to cry.  
“Sh-sh, Teddy, you're okay, baby. Harry, can you get the bottle from his drawers he didn’t finish it earlier, it might need a warming charm.” Draco held Teddy to his chest, rocking him slightly, Hermione and Ron watching and exchanging glances. Harry handed Draco the bottle as they watched Teddy’s hair change erratically, sharing worried looks.  
“Oh, not again. This hasn't happened for a while.” Harry tipped back his head in frustration and Draco sighed rather heavily.  
“What is it?” Hermione asked incredulously as Draco raised his gaze to look at her.  
“Well, we know he's a metamorphmagus, but even at a young age they should be able to control the changing. Teddy can't control it sometimes and we don't know why, we don't have a lot of resources on it really, it isn't very common.” Draco rushed as he cradled Teddy to try and stop his crying.  
“I'll check it out for you, it is very strange. Can we do anything for now?” Hermione trailed off, looking at Ron's concerned expression. Draco smiled softly, handing him to Harry who began walking around the room with the baby before leaving to his own room, the sounds of his cries fading as he went.  
“Are you both sure? I don’t mind if you change your mind last minute, I’m sure I could tempt Blaise and Pansy into looking after him if you don’t want to?” Draco mumbled, picking up various items from around the room and tidying them into the drawers, adding a few baby toys to the bag they’d packed.  
“Draco, don’t even second guess it, we can’t wait to have him and besides, Luna and Ginny will also be staying with us to help out. Don’t panic.” Hermione replied calmly, going to Draco as he suddenly looked rather tense, “What is it?” She added, noticing how Ron was frowning at Draco’s uncomfortable expression. She blinked at him, noticing the way he gulped dryly and how he seemed completely closed off.  
“It’s Harry isn’t it.” Ron asked without a second thought. Draco looked up at him quickly, a little shocked at how he had guessed so easily, nodding meekly as he bit his lip.  
“Yes, it’s Harry.” He murmured and Hermione rested a hand on his shoulder, trying to make him meet her eye.  
“What is it?” Hermione questioned, worried that he wouldn’t tell them as they were Harry’s friends, but trying anyway. Draco sighed,  
“I’m scared.” He paused as Hermione began to stroke his shoulder softly, “I’m just scared about everything. I’m scared that we’ll make the same mistake as my parents and never be in love. I really do love him, Hermione, I just- I just don’t know how to tell him.” Draco finally met her eyes and she noticed how they were glazed with tears, he desperately tried to hold them back.  
“Have you told him how you feel?” Ron questioned, recalling all the times since they’d been mated that Harry had talked of Draco and how much he thought of him. Draco wiped at his eyes and Hermione brushed his hair back,  
“Only when we’re in heat, but I’m pretty sure he just thinks that’s my Omega talking,” He let out a breath trying to stop his tears, “We haven’t had any sort of relationship since we moved in together. I just don’t know how to start anything with him, we don’t talk that much unless it’s about Teddy and since we’ve been living here our relationship hasn’t been nearly as easy as it was when we were at the dorms.” His hands were shaking a little and Hermione had cast a calming spell over the room to ensure he felt comfortable. Ron nodded, understanding the situation, having noticed it already when Hermione and himself had arrived.  
“Look, what I think you need to do is build a relationship now. Your heat doesn’t start for another 4 days or so, you could try to start that relationship whilst we’ve got Teddy? It doesn’t have to be physical or anything just yet, just take it slowly and maybe in heat you’ll let him know all that you’ve told us.” She smiled at him, massaging his arm and turning to see Ron nodding in agreement.  
“He’s not all that bad, our Harry, he’s actually pretty great and I hope he knows that you feel that for him. It’d probably make him really happy.” Ron smiled, knowing that it would make Harry extremely happy, in fact, but playing it down.  
“Th-thank you.” He stuttered, grabbing Teddy’s bag from the changing table as he hugged Hermione, “And I’m sorry for dumping all of this on you both. Thanks for looking after Teddy as well.” He smiled at them both, leading them to the door to Harry’s room. Little did they know that the amplifying charms were still active in Harry’s room and that he’d heard every word.  
Hermione and Ron stepped through the grate, minutes later, Hermione carrying Teddy and Ron with the changing bags, clothes and toys that had been packed.  
“They’ll be fine, right?” Ron questioned, deep in thought as he placed the bags in the living room. Hermione let out a huff of laughter as she turned to look at him,  
“Of course they will, they don’t have a baby now so that should mean they go back to normal, you just wait.” She smirked, turning on her heel as Ginny ran down the stairs to greet their baby guest.  
The manor was quiet. Draco had escaped to his room after Hermione, Ron and Teddy had left and Harry had locked his door across the hallway from his mate.  
“I can’t believe it, this whole time he’s been like this because he’s scared, oh god, what do I do?” Harry was talking to himself, pacing the room like a madman as he wracked his brain, “I’ve already made so many advances on him, no, this is his turn.” He kept deciding and then changing his mind and it was becoming irritating. A knocking came at his door as nervousness settled in his chest, knowing it wasn’t his own, but Draco’s. He got up to open it, Draco standing there, visibly uncomfortable and looking rather more pale than usual.  
“I- um- well, Teddy’s not here anymore, s-so I was wondering if I could-” Draco cut off as Harry opened the door wider and beckoned him in, “Thanks.” He smiled softly and sat on the edge of Harry’s bed, looking awkward in his own home, he wished it wouldn’t show so obviously.  
“I heard everything.” Harry blurted, his mouth falling open as he realised what he’d just said. Draco’s head snapped up to look at Harry,  
“W-what?” He asked, almost hoping that Harry had meant something other than his prior conversation with Hermione and Ron, but seeing something shift in his eyes, “The amplifying charms.” He suddenly voiced for himself, his face falling into his hands as he let out a frustrated sigh. Harry advanced towards him, crouching in front of him and lifting Draco’s chin with his knuckles,  
“Did you mean it? Are you really scared?” He asked, eyes flicking down to watch as Draco licked his lips, tongue darting out for a mere second. Draco swallowed and met Harry’s eyes reluctantly,  
“Yes.” He whispered, tensing as Harry moved closer to him, breath fanning across his face.  
“And will you get to know me outside of our heat? Will you learn to love me?” Harry questioned quietly, resting a hand on Draco’s thigh as he inched closer. Draco’s breathing hitched and he desperately wanted to feel Harry’s lips against his own, to tell him that he already loved him and that he didn’t need to learn. He paused for a beat longer before leaning in and pressing his lips against his Alpha’s, he knew that this was not heat. Draco was leading the kiss and Harry was trying to suppress his surprise at his antics as the blonde’s arms snaked around his neck, pulling him in closer. Harry pulled back to breath and watched as Draco tried to hold back a smile,  
“Yes, Harry. I want this to be a normal relationship, I want to raise Teddy with you, like normal parents.” Draco’s words were tumbling over each other in a rush and Harry was sure this wasn’t heat because this time when he kissed Draco, it wasn’t just lust and it wasn’t just desperate. It was slow and tender and Draco could feel himself being pushed back against Harry’s bed and his first thought wasn’t ‘holy shit, I can feel his cock against my thigh’, it was ‘holy shit, I’m so bloody nervous to do this when I’m not in heat’. Harry could feel the nerves building up in his chest and he pulled back to look at Draco as he hovered over him, pushing the blond locks back from his face.  
“Don’t be nervous, I know this doesn’t feel like heat, but it’s still me.” Harry whispered, staring Draco down as he scanned his expression carefully. Draco nodded and gasped softly as Harry’s lips collided with his neck, renewing the month-old hickey’s that had completely faded by now. Harry’s hands slid up Draco’s body, fumbling with the neckline of his t-shirt to reveal more of his pale skin, licking and kissing at as much of it as he could reach.  
“Off, Draco, take it off.” Harry got out between leaving hickeys on the boys neck, noticing the way Draco’s face flushed a pale pink at his words, this really was nothing like being in heat. The fabric caused Harry to pull back a moment and he began pulling his own shirt over his head, watching as Draco’s legs fell apart on their own accord, he shuffled closer.  
“Harry,” Draco murmured up at him, staring intently into his eyes, “kiss me.” Harry immediately obliged, crashing their lips together in an instant and almost melting when he felt Draco flip them over, pinning Harry beneath his toned body and kissing a trail of opened-mouth kisses across his chest.  
“Mh, Draco, I’ve-” Harry let out a gasp as Draco caught his left nipple between his teeth, staring up at his expression with wide eyes, “-I’ve missed you.” Harry finished in a loud sigh, relaxing against the sheets as Draco continued his trail down Harry’s ribcage, his nose bumping against the curve of his abdomen. Draco hummed his response, suddenly becoming shy at how quickly this had all happened. He looked up at Harry’s face, lips parted and face flushed in a pretty pink, he rested a hand on the boys waist.  
“H-Harry, I don’t know what I’m doing...” He trailed off, embarrassed. His heat made him do all the things that made him seem experienced, but when it came to Draco’s actual experience all he’d down was drunkenly make out with Blaise and receive a sloppy handjob from Pansy which she’d always tell him had made her gayer. Draco believed her. Harry reached up to cradle Draco’s face, propping himself up on an elbow as he was pinned beneath Draco’s hips.  
“We don’t have to do anything right now, I don’t mind, Draco,” Harry smiled at him softly, pressing a light kiss to his lips, then his temple, “Our heat is soon anyway. We can wait until next month to do anything outside of heat, it’s really okay.” Draco watched Harry as he stared at him with pure adoration filling his eyes, shit Harry really did know how to make this difficult for him. Harry bit his lip, skating a hand down Draco’s bare torso, leaving him shivering,  
“Harry, can we talk for a moment?” Draco pulled himself together, barely uttering the words. He nodded his response and Draco shuffled off where he was straddling Harry’s hips.  
“What is it?” Harry asked as Draco turned his face from his view. Harry reached out, resting his hand on Draco’s shoulder, trying to make him turn his body. He couldn’t work out if this was embarrassment or fear or both.  
“I-Harry, just hear me out, okay? You can say no and I won’t bring it up again, but since we aren’t in heat, I just want to-” Draco began his rush of words only to be cut off by Harry’s distracting lips pressing kisses into his shoulder blades, “H-Harry, are you even listening?” Draco continued, letting out shaky breaths as Harry’s hands began adding to the distraction.  
“Mh,” He hummed against Draco’s skin, pulling back when he’d left a substantial mark on the nape of his neck, “You want me to hear you out and if I say no you won’t bring it up again, I was listening.” Harry’s breath brushed his skin, causing him to shiver and bite his teeth firmly into his lip. Harry continued his torture and Draco knew that if he didn’t start talking then the moment would be over and he’d fall for Harry’s antics without voicing his thoughts. He audibly gulped, feeling Harry’s teeth scrape a sensitive stretch of skin on his neck as he felt him shift behind him, pulling Draco into his lap from behind.  
“I-I want to fuck you.” Draco suddenly blurted out, covering his mouth quickly with his hands as if he didn’t even know he would say it. He’d wanted to ease into the subject a lot slower, maybe once they were more comfortable around each other, not four days before their first heat since mating. Harry’s mouth stopped and Draco tensed in his grip, fuck. He pulled Draco’s body around, twisting his waist to see his expression.  
“This feels like Déjà vu.” Harry muttered with a smile evident in his voice. He pressed a long kiss to Draco’s neck, trying to make him relax again.  
“What?” Draco asked bewildered, trying to will away the blush that had crept over his cheeks. Harry met his eyes, smiling widely,  
“Hm, what was it,” Harry made a scene of pretending to think of a specific time, causing Draco to wrack his brains in a sudden moment of panic, “Ah, that was it. I remember now,” He leant in, mouth bumping the cartilage of his ear as he whispered, “You asked me to rim you.” Draco immediately pulled back, hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment.  
“You could have just said no, Harry! It was a stupid question, anyway.” Draco muttered, pulling out of Harry’s embrace as he stood to leave to his own room. He hated having his pride hurt, he hated being vulnerable and Harry knew that, so why wouldn’t he just say he’d rather stick to their usual arrangement? Draco gripped the door handle, only pausing when Harry got up to follow. He pushed the door shut again and leant across Draco to lock it, not that it was really necessary.  
“Draco, déjà vu can only occur properly if I say yes. I said yes last time, what makes you think I wouldn’t say yes this time?” Harry questioned, gently pushing Draco against the door he’d just locked. He scoffed, rolling his eyes at Harry’s words,  
“Harry, this is a completely different question, you don’t have to tease me if you don’t want it.” Draco cocked his head at him as Harry blatantly stared at his lips.  
“But I do want it.” Harry replied shortly, feeling as Draco tensed again at his reply. With the sudden urge of confidence that Harry’s words had given him, he pushed off the door, crashing his lips to Harry’s as he guided them back to the bed, completely taking control this time. This time it wasn’t slow and passionate, it was hot and fast and desperate. As Harry fell back against the sheets, he felt Draco going straight for his zipper, fumbling to get his jeans and underwear off.  
“Changed your mind yet?” Draco sassed, kissing along his navel firmly. Harry scoffed, knowing that they were already past the point of no return and he’d always wanted to try bottoming anyway, this couldn’t be as terrifying as he’d made it seem for himself.  
“Really, Draco?” He shot back with a smirk, only for it to be wiped off his face as his head fell back at the feeling of Draco’s mouth sucking along the underside of his cock. Draco pulled back again, wandlessly slicking his fingers with lube,  
“Scared, Potter?” Draco said through a soft smile, leaning up to press a long kiss to his lips. When Harry pulled back he felt like crying with happiness, he had Draco, he would never get used to how lucky he felt.  
“You wish.” He smiled back, snaking an arm around Draco’s neck to pull him back down into a kiss. He moaned as Draco’s tongue began sliding along his bottom lip, distracting him from the firm pressure of his slender finger against Harry’s entrance. A low groan formed in his throat as he felt Draco push his index finger past his rim and down to his knuckle. He began to wriggle at the intrusion, but Draco was quick to smooth a hand down his chest and kiss his neck to ease the tension.  
“Are you okay?” Draco questioned, licking a stripe up his chest and meeting his eyes. Harry nodded, running his fingers along as much of Draco’s skin as he could reach. Before long, Draco was adding another finger, causing Harry to cry out in pleasure as he brushed his prostate.  
“Ah, oh my god! Draco, do that again.” Harry pleaded, legs shaking and falling open further as Draco began pressing deeper. The noises he was making were originally muffled by his forearm, but Draco pulled it away, pinning his arms beside his head with one hand.  
“Let me hear everything, Harry.” Draco whispered against the shell of his ear, nosing at his curls and pressing kisses to his temple as he added a third finger. Harry openly cried out, drool slipping from his mouth as he kissed Draco messily,  
“Fuck, Draco, please just fuck me.” Harry hummed out, looking down for a moment to see Draco’s hard-on straining through his tight jeans. Without so much as a second thought, he was sliding them off and positioning himself above Harry, kissing him fiercely as to distract him from the initial stinging pain that he’d always feel when Harry pushed into him. Draco watched carefully as Harry threw his head back, face contorting as he let out a low groan, it was music to Draco’s ears.  
“Oh god,” Draco moaned out, running his hands across Harry’s chest as he began to slowly thrust in and out of his soft, tight hole, “Mh, fuck Harry.” He whined as Harry clenched around him, involuntarily. Harry was moaning beneath him, tears filling his eyes and threatening to spill, Draco noticed and paused the movement of his hips.  
“Are you alright? We can stop if you-” Draco murmured, pushing the dark curls back from his face to see his expression clearly. Harry cut him off,  
“Fuck- don’t stop, Draco-” Harry moaned out, biting down on his bottom lip to try and stifle his moans again, “I’m just so fucking lucky.” He pushed against Draco as he thrust into him once more, head falling against the sheets as pleasure overtook his entire body. Draco moaned out, roughly kissing him again as his hips sped up, hitting Harry’s prostate on every other thrust.  
“Shit, you think you’re lucky?” Draco groaned, biting at Harry’s swollen lips and skating a hand down between them to tug at Harry’s neglected cock. He smirked as he felt the mass of pre-cum covering him and looked up to meet Harry’s eyes, “Enjoying yourself?” He questioned, giving Harry a particularly hard thrust and watching his cock twitch in response.  
“Please, Draco, can I come?” Harry begged, noticing how the roles had reversed and not minding one bit. Draco’s ego was loving this and Harry could tell, he leant down and pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth,  
“Almost, Harry, almost.” He said quickening his pace and relishing in the sounds Harry made, realising these didn’t sound anything like the noises he made in rut, this seemed more loving, more pleasured. Harry’s pleading became persistent and Draco could tell how desperate he was to let go of the tension in his abdomen,  
“You can come, baby.” Draco gave in, feeling himself cave moments later. Draco noticed how ethereal Harry looked and for the first time he felt like uttering those three words. He held his tongue, kissing him as to distract himself and help them both through their orgasms.  
“D-Draco, fuck, ah-” Harry cried out, clenching as Draco pulled out of him leaving him feeling empty. The sound of panting filled the room and Draco watched as his cum began dripping down Harry’s thighs, interlocking their hands at his side.  
“You’re okay?” Draco asked, barely dragging his eyes away from Harry’s clenching and unclenching hole, slicked in his own cum. Harry nodded tiredly, smiling up at Draco and pulling him down for their lips to collide once more,  
“Better than okay,” He replied, shifting to cast cleaning charms over the both of them and letting Draco help him get comfortable under the sheets, “You don’t feel your heat coming, right?” He questioned, just to make sure they were okay to rest for a while. Harry’s eyes fell shut as he curled into the soft sheets, Draco beside him, massaging circles into his scalp soothingly.  
“No, don’t worry, I think it’ll be a couple of days from now.” Draco responded, hesitantly resting an arm across Harry’s chest and pulling him closer, “Is this awkward?” Harry’s eyes opened slowly at the question and he smiled up at Draco, suppressing a giggle,  
“I don’t know, is it?” Harry threw back, curling further into Draco’s side, comfortably. Draco shook his head with a smile, realising that it really shouldn’t be a problem. Harry let out a sigh, running his thumb along Draco’s collarbone,  
“Why are we like this?” Harry muttered under his breath, almost rhetorically. Draco finally relaxed against the sheets, frowning at the serious undertone in Harry’s voice.  
“Like what?” He questioned, combing his hand through Harry’s hair and staring at the ceiling.  
“I don’t know. It’s just strange that after everything we’ve both been through we can still be uncomfortable around each other,” He paused again, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Draco’s chest that he could reach, “We can argue and have sex and raise a child, but when it comes to sharing how we actually feel, everything just goes to shit.” Draco cracked a sad smile, resting an arm under his head. Their wasn’t tension in the air, no it was something softer than that, they were comfortable, but Harry was close to regretting opening his mouth.  
“Well, I think one of our main problems was that I was a dramatic, sexually-deprived Omega with a gigantic crush on the Boy Who Lived throughout school and my way of showing it was by being a dick,” Draco spoke, making Harry laugh against his chest, “So really, it was sort of my fault.” Harry smoothed a hand across his bare chest and smiled.  
“It wasn’t your fault at all, I-” He cut himself off suddenly, sitting up and causing Draco to wince at his sudden movement, “Draco, I hurt you.” Harry had forgotten. He’d completely brushed past the time where him and Draco had met in the bathrooms in their sixth year at Hogwarts, it seemed like a lifetime ago. Draco went pale and Harry could see how uncomfortable he looked about the whole ordeal,  
“Really, Harry, the past is the past and it doesn’t matter any-” Draco started, sitting up to face Harry, only to be cut off.  
“Draco, I’m serious. What did it do? Please.” Harry was almost begging and Draco could see how tears were misting his eyes, he could see how hard this would be. Draco let out a shaky breath and sat up straighter, reaching for Harry’s wand on the nightstand,  
“Are you sure?” He asked, being met with an eager nod from Harry, “Please, just don’t blame yourself.” Draco lifted the wand to just below his chin and began removing the glamours cast over his torso, he kept his eyes closed, concentrating hard as he lifted the strong spell. He heard Harry gasping and a pained expression began to fall over his face, maybe this was a mistake. Without realising he’d revealed the glamour that concealed his dark mark as well, Harry’s gaze wandered between his torso and forearm and pain shot through his chest, he hoped Draco wouldn’t feel it.  
“I’m- I’m so sorry.” Harry whispered, reaching for Draco’s hand as he placed the wand back on his nightstand. The room was silent for a moment, Harry’s choked sobs breaking it every few seconds. Draco looked at him with sorrow in his eyes, he noticed how Harry’s gaze flickered between his forearm and chest and looked down to see his mistake.  
“Shit, I-” Draco reached for the wand again in a sudden panic as to what Harry might think of the mark. Harry stopped his movements and held both his hands in his lap,  
“Draco, stop. Part of us mating means that we share everything, even the bad bits,” He paused, bringing Draco’s arm up to his vision, suddenly noticing the pale slashes of skin across the markings. He fell quiet, “D-Draco did you hurt yourself?” Harry questioned, running his thumb along the ridges of unevenly healed skin. In the blink of an eye, Draco pulled his arm back from Harry’s grip, suddenly looking lost and closed off.  
“It’s nothing, I don’t want to talk about it.” Draco rushed, turning his forearm inwards to hide it from Harry’s gaze, but not making the move to reach for the wand to enhance the glamours again.  
“Draco, please.” Harry whispered, his eyes soft and pleading as he reached for Draco again and to his surprise Draco let him. They could feel each others anticipation in the pit of their chests, but Harry was determined to get past this hurdle today.  
“Yes,” Draco mumbled, Harry’s head snapped up to try and meet his eyes, but Draco was looking around the room aimlessly, “Yes, I hurt myself.” A tear slid down Harry’s cheek and Draco could feel the dull feeling of sadness and hurt within Harry. It was strange to say that this moment in time felt comfortable, maybe even content, despite the way Draco’s hands were shaking and the steady flow of tears that were cascading down Harry’s face.  
“Lie down.” Harry suddenly commanded, wiping his face with the back if his hand and smiling sadly. Draco frowned, but Harry nodded and pushed him down, noticing how they were both still naked but deciding to look past it. Draco obliged, laying on his back against the sheets, hugging his arms closer to himself in order of hiding some of the scars, at least.  
“What are you doing?” Draco asked warily, watching as Harry straddled his hips, trying to ignore the way that their cocks brushed against each other. Harry leant down and captured Draco’s bottom lip in his mouth, running his fingertips across the dipped scars covering his chest. Harry pulled back after a moment, cradling Draco’s face and smiling as he watched the boy nuzzle into his touch.  
“Close your eyes.” Harry breathed, pressing a short kiss to his lips again. Draco did as he was told, trying his best to relax, but finding it increasingly more difficult. Harry began kissing and licking along the Sectumsempra scars, leaving them glistening in saliva, reflecting the lasting light of the sunsetting. Draco held back a soft moan, letting a breathe hiss through his teeth as his back arched off the bed.  
“I-I’m so sorry, Draco,” He whispered as he pressed wet kisses along the pale stripes of skin, “I promise I’ll never hurt you again, I promise I’ll protect you and love you and treat you right, I’m sorry.” Draco coughed out a sob at Harry’s gentle words, it felt like a proposal, even if they were already mated, it felt like something much bigger than that. Once harry had made sure to kiss and lick at every strip of scarred skin he could find on Draco’s chest, he moved off of his waist and sat cross-legged beside him. He pulled Draco’s scarred forearm into his lap, watching as Draco turned on his side, propping his right hand under his head to look up at Harry.  
“You’re not angry?” Draco mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow beneath him, Harry looked up in shock.  
“Angry about what?” He questioned, running his thumb along the marred skin as if it may break under his touch. Draco reached his arm to touch Harry’s face and he keened into the touch, kissing and mouthing at the uneven skin slashing the dark mark.  
“Angry that I took it. I’ve always wondered whether you were angry at me for it.” Draco said, not meeting Harry’s eyes as his hand dropped from the brunette’s face. Harry thought for a moment, holding his left forearm in his hands again, kissing it gently.  
“I guess I was at first. I thought I could never be with you if you took it.” He mouthed at a particularly deep scar and continued, “But then I realised how much pressure you were under. I wasn’t angry at you, I wanted to know how you felt. After all, I knew it was your decision in the end, but the day I saw you crying in the bathrooms- I wish I could go back and fix everything.” Draco was looking up at him with wide eyes. He knew that Harry cared about him, but the thought of him thinking about how Draco was feeling throughout sixth year made his heart stutter.  
“What would you have done differently if you could go back to that day?” Draco asked, settling further into the sheets as Harry lay down beside him, not once letting go of his forearm.  
“Well, for starters I wouldn’t cast the Sectumsempra curse. I didn’t even know what it would do, I just knew that in that moment I hated you and you needed to know. I regret it with all my being.” He paused reaching a hand into Draco’s hair and stroking it rhythmically, “If I could change it all, I would pull you into my chest and let you cry for as long as you needed. I wouldn’t ask questions or judge you for your actions, I’d just let you cry. I’d probably take you to the room of requirement and make you comfortable and hold you until you stopped crying, then I’d wipe your tears and kiss you softly and tell you that not everything lasts forever.” Draco smiled softly, holding back a wave of emotions as he felt the urge to cry in the moment. Harry kissed him, running his fingers over Draco’s mark in soothing patterns. They fell asleep like that and Draco wasn’t the least bit surprised that he slept a full night without any terrors.  
Their heat hit a two days later and Harry was quick to drag them both across the hallway to Draco’s room where he knew Draco kept his toys. It was the fourth night into heat that Harry began to feel hazy, not tired, but disorientated.  
“What? What is it?” Draco asked, immediately feeling Harry’s unease spread through his chest. They’d fucked an uncountable amount of times and they both knew the heat wasn’t over yet, so why was Harry feeling like this all of a sudden.  
“I don’t know.” He half-lied because really, he didn’t completely know, but he had an idea. Draco saw through it and turned on his side, refraining from touching himself, Harry could see how hard it was for him to restrain himself.  
“Come on, Harry, please just tell me so we can carry on.” Draco pleaded, caving as he crept a hand down his own chest to try and relieve himself. Harry’s hand jolted, suddenly stopping him from his advances.  
“Y-you’re not pregnant right?” Harry suddenly burst out, causing Draco’s Omega to calm itself completely. Draco froze, eyes wide, staring at Harry as if he’d gone mad. He bolted up,  
“What? Why would you ask that? What the hell, Harry!” Draco was almost yelling, not really sure of why he was angry, but he was and it was all Harry’s fault. Harry sat up beside him, reaching for the Omega’s hands, only for them to be pulled away harshly. He knew he shouldn’t have brought it up, especially during heat, that was when Draco was most sensitive and emotionally unstable.  
“I just needed to make sure, Draco,” He paused, looking down at his hands resting in his lap, “You just feel different and my Alpha keeps questioning it.” Draco looked up, hurt misting his eyes, but was he really hurt or was it confusion? Harry’s Alpha was tugging at his conscience again and Draco seemed to notice the way he was fighting it back from his eyes. Before Draco could comprehend what was happened, Harry had pinned him against the mattress, ready to take the Omega for another round. The subject was long forgotten...


End file.
